Chip
Chip (チップ, Chippu), otherwise known as Light Gaia (ライトガイア, Raito Gaia), is a supporting characters who appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is an ancient primordial spirit entity from the dawn of time and the incarnation of light, day and rebirth. Since the planet's beginning, Chip has been in an eternal conflict with Dark Gaia to protect the planet, where they maintain a cycle of destruction and rebirth of the world. In Sonic Unleashed, Chip was awoken prematurely by one of the alliances of Dr. Eggman and Skarr-Face, who planned to harness Dark Gaia, losing his memories as a result. He later met Sonic the Hedgehog and the two of them worked together to bring the planet back together after Dark Gaia shattered it and recover Chip's memories. After restoring his cycle with Dark Gaia, Chip returned to dormancy. "Want some chocolate?" :—Chip/Light Gaia. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Tony Salerno (English), Ryōko Shiraishi (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance In Vector's words, Chip resembles a "winged Chihuahua." He has brown and white fur with green wings and a green orb on his white necklace. Chip is incredibly tiny, only roughly a fourth of a typical individual. * Hair Color: Burgundy, White * Skin Color: White * Eye Color: Bronze * Age: Not Known * Height: 45 cm (1' 5") * Weight: 5 kg (11 lb.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Chip has a bright personality; he is playful, merry, carefree and very goodhearted, though also somewhat goofy. He is naïve and very curious about the world, often asking simple but ponderous questions, and enjoys the slower things in life. Though he is never mean of intention, he sometimes comes off as a little annoying and blunt, accidentally pointing out the ugliness of Sonic's Werehog form and often getting up in Sonic's face. Chip is incredibly gluttonous and absolutely adores food, especially chocolate which he always keeps on him, and can be utterly distracted by it. Regardless of his love for food, Chip will always offer a chocolate bar to those he meet as a sign of friendship and will try to offer people food to help with their issues. Likewise, Chip hates hunger, preferring to be dead rather than going hungry for longer periods of time. Additionally, he is also concerned about others' hunger as he was mostly concerned that Professor Dillon Pickle could be starving while he was Eggman's prisoner. When facing an opponent, Chip will act threatening and scary, striking poses and flaunting his fists while keeping a serious demeanor. Behind this front however, he is relatively scared in such encounters and would, at least prior to recovering his memories, seek cover behind Sonic where he would resume acting threatening. Also, as seen in Sonic: Night of the Werehog, Chip is genuinely terrified of ghosts and scary things, evening faints dead away after Sonic teasingly scares him with a flashlight. Chip is very dutiful about his job of protecting the earth from Dark Gaia, having followed it for countless ages. He also believe that it is his responsibility alone and that no one has to get needlessly involved as he tried to leave on his own to defeat Dark Gaia after regaining his memories, even though he was reluctant. However, following Sonic's conviction, Chip came to accept others' help with his job. Relationships Friends/Allies * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog (Best Friend) ** Tails the Fox ** Knuckles the Echidna * Team Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy the Bee * Prof. Dillon Pickle * Amy Rose the Hedgehog * Prof. Pickle's Assistant Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Skarr-Face * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman * Dark Gaia * Ghosts ** Wu ** Su Powers and Abilities According to Tikal, contrary to his small size, Chip ranks among the most powerful characters in the series, possessing a level of power comparable or equal to that of Dark Gaia's. By using his wings, Chip is able to achieve flight in mid-air. While in flight, he can move at speeds high enough to keep up with Sonic even outfly Charmy. As a counter to Dark Gaia's abilities, Chip can bring the world back together after Dark Gaia splits it apart, though it is unknown if he uses the Gaia Temples for this process or it is an ability of his own. Being a living embodiment of light, Chip possesses photokinesis, allowing him to use light to either form highly durable force fields and amplify his own attacks. Additionally, he can draw power from the light and day to increase his own strength. Due to being an eternal force, alongside darkness, Chip is also immortal and can presumably never be destroyed as his presence is a natural part of the world. He is also shown to have telepathic abilities as he could talk to Sonic telepathically on the surface to say goodbye. Chip shares a strong connection with the Gaia Temples, allowing him to control their inner and outer workings at will, and can sense their locations. By using the Chaos Emeralds in conjunction with the Gaia Temples, Chip is able to levitate the entire Gaia Temples and move them through air so fast that it looks like they are teleporting. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Flight * Planet reconstruction * Photokinesis * Immortality * Telepathy * Gaia Temple sensing * Gaia Temple manipulation ** Gaia Colossus transformation Miscellaneous Skills Gaia Colossus :Main article: Gaia Colossus By harnessing the Chaos Emeralds' power and merging with the Gaia Temples. Chip can transform into the Gaia Colossus. In addition to massively increased size, Chip obtains immense physical strength and durability, is capable of high-speed flight, and can channel light into highly powerful punches. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Chip was born in the beginning of time and existed as Dark Gaia's opposite. When the planet came into existence, Chip and Dark Gaia took residence there, where Chip began his job of projecting it from Dark Gaia who sought its destruction, starting an endless cycle of destruction and rebirth of the planet. In this cycle, Chip would awaken from the planet's core after Dark Gaia had incubated in it for millions of years and broken the planet apart during the time of awakening. Chip would then return Dark Gaia to dormancy in the planet's core, rebuild the planet, and go back to sleep in the core again, thus restarting the cycle. Despite his many years of duty, Chip never came to learn about the world itself. Some tens of thousands of years ago, Chip had just finished another cycle of destruction and recreation of the world with Dark Gaia, before returning to dormancy for Dark Gaia's return. Synopsis See also External links * Chip Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Supportives